Office Angel
by Nadi-Winchester
Summary: Dean was so officially fucked. He knew it from the moment the blue-eyed angel entered the room. Destiel AU. Rated T for language.
1. Dean

This is a short story I wrote for my friend for her birthday last year. I own nothing.

* * *

**Dean**

Dean was so officially fucked. He knew it from the moment the blue-eyed angel entered the room.

"Dean, this is Castiel Novak. He'll be your secretary for the next two months."

Well, fuck. I mean, it's not like he had a problem with getting a replacement secretary. He knew Jo needed to help her Mum after her Dad's sudden death. And there was no way Dean would deny his best friend and favourite co-worker some much needed time off.

But he had assumed that they would get him some chick with long nails that sat at the desk next to him and occasionally flirted with passer-by's. Not some adorable man in a trench coat who was currently looking at Dean with his head tilted and eyes wide, like Dean was the most fascinating specimen he'd ever seen.

Wait, he did not just think Castiel was adorable. No way, he does not find guys adorable. It is hardly his fault that this particular guy just happens to look like a lost kitten right now. No, stop it.

"Hello Dean" Castiel murmured.

Fuck, even his fucking voice. It was low and gravelly and sent shivers down Dean's spine. Castiel continued staring at Dean. Dean stared back. Jo felt awkward and looked between the two, torn between weirded out and amused.

"Okay, so I have to go, or I'll miss my flight. Miss you Dean. Good luck Castiel!"

Jo kissed Dean on the top of the head and patted Castiel's arm before picking up her small suitcase and making her way out the door. Dean and Castiel kept staring at each other.

* * *

The rest of the work day went very slowly for Dean. He kept getting distracted by Castiel, who he had now nicknamed 'Cas' in his head. Dean told himself, he was straight as a line and certainly did not find dark haired, blue eyed men absolutely perfect and gorgeous.

Cas looked up from whatever he was doing to find Dean staring at him and smiled. The smile made Dean's heart flutter. Then it made him try to figure out when he had become a freaking girl.

It wasn't even Castiel's body that was driving him mad. Although, admittedly, he did look kind of perfect with his tousled sex hair and his piercing blue eyes. But it was his whole demeanour; the way he tilted his head to the side when he was confused. And the way he watched normal human interaction like it was something new and really interesting. And it was how he seemed to see right through Dean.

Okay, maybe Dean was a-little-bit-not-completely-straight. He was definitely smitten.

But after the third time of having to sit behind his desk to hide how hard he was, Dean was more than happy when the work day ended. He catapulted out of the office the second the clock ticked nine, leaving Cas with a highly confused and highly adorable look on his face.

* * *

As Dean walked home, after his shift ended, he suddenly remembered why he always had Jo drive him home after a late shift. A group of three men were approaching him. He tried to cross the street to avoid them, but another two men came from behind him, blocking his path and herding him into an alleyway.

"Where do you think you're going, bright eyes?" asked one of the men.

Dean didn't answer and instead calculated his best escape route. On a good day, he could take five average size guys. But these guys were big and as he watched, another two entered the alley. He could see the shape of a switch knife in at least two of the guy's pockets. Damn, if he was still hunting he might have had some kind of weapon on him. All escape plans went out the window.

"I said, where do you think you're going?"

The guy threw the first punch and after that it all happened quite quickly. Dean threw punches and tried to kick his way out of the mob of people but the two he'd noticed earlier drew out their knives. He felt something slice down the side of his face and he felt the blood flow down his neck. He knocked out one of the guys and got a fist to the nose in return. The world tipped sideways and the guys gathered around, kicking him repeatedly. Well shit, after a lifetime of fighting ghosts and demons, he was going to get kicked to death in a stinking alleyway.

Then came his salvation. There were five guys of original seven still standing. Then another figure emerged behind them. He reached out very calmly, and pressed two fingers the centre guy's forehead. He crumpled. That certainly got the other's attention.

The remaining four guys turned to the new arrival and brandished their knives but the newcomer snapped his fingers and the knives clattered to the ground. One guy ran away, the other three lost it and launched themselves at the new guy. They tried to punch him but he caught their wrists and twisted them round. They reached to claw the man's eyes out but he slammed them against a wall and covered their faces in his hands. There was a flash of white light and they, too, crumpled.

When the last couple of guys were down, Dean's saviour turned to face him. He recognized the trench coat.

Cas leaned down to Dean and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

Dean tried to scramble away from him but with several broken bones and bruised ribs, this feat went with no avail.

"What are you?" he spat back.

"I am Castiel, I am your friend and I just want to help you."

With these words, he reached out two fingers to Dean's forehead. Dean tried to stop him but all the fight had been drained out of him. Instead of pain, like he was expecting, Dean felt himself heal and the pain disappear. He clambered to his feet.

"What did you do to me?" Dean demanded.

"I healed you. Please, Dean, let me explain" Castiel straightened up and once again pressed his fingers to his forehead. Dean blinked and suddenly, he was at home.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Dean said, trying to absorb all the new information

"You are an actual fucking angel of the lord, who got dismissed from heaven for two months for breaking some weird angel rule and your being forced to live as a human because your brothers are dicks and you have never actually spoken to a human before today. And you have freaky angel mojo and you saved my fucking life. And you have wings but my puny human sensed are too dull to pick them up but I can see their fucking shadows on my living room wall where a fucking angel of the lord is standing. How can you have a last name anyway?"

"Yes, that seems about right. I took the name from one of my father's faithful followers. And you, Dean, are an ex-hunter who spent his childhood tracking down the yellow-eyed demon that killed your mother with your brother and father. You found the demon and killed him but not before he killed your father and now you and your brother are working at a law firm and trying to have a normal life again."

"When you put it that way, I guess we're both pretty fucked up aren't we."

Cas smiled at him and then looked down and licked his lips. Dean followed to movement. Fuck, he thought he was getting over his little crush but apparently not.

"Are you going to send me away? I don't want to go away, Dean. I like you."

Cas' blue eyes seemed to pierce all the way to Dean's soul.

"Of course not, Cas. I'll help you get through your time on Earth. I like you too, by the way." He added as an afterthought, then immediately turned bright red.

Cas tilted his head at this. Dean looked away, he was suddenly aware that they were alone, in his apartment with an incredibly attractive angel who seemed to like him back. He pushed those thoughts aside.

"Thank you Dean. You are different to other humans I've met."

A comfortable silence fell in the room. Then Cas stepped forwards timidly.

"Dean, there is something I want to try. I have never tried it before so tell me if I do something wrong."

Without any other warning, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and brought him into a tight hug. Dean was shocked still for a second before he hugged Cas back. He burrowed his face into Cas' neck. He smelt musky and perfect. Dean was hyper aware of their bodies pressed together and tried to think unsexy thoughts about Sam ballet dancing.

Cas half pulled away with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"There was one more thing." He said softly. Then he leant in slowly and brought his lips to Deans.

Cas was kissing Dean! A fucking angel of the lord was kissing Dean! And Dean was kissing him back. Dean ran his tongue across Cas' bottom lip, causing him to moan slightly. And holy crap, Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed someone who meant something to him. Fuck whatever palace in the sky that Cas lived in, this was heaven.

When they finally pulled away, Dean asked softly.

"Do you have to go away when your two months are over?"

And Castiel replied, "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Dean's smile could have lit up the world.


	2. Castiel

**Castiel**

Castiel was lead into the office by a pretty blonde human who called herself Jo. She must have appeared fairly attractive to the other men in the law firm but while he saw the appeal, he felt none of it.

He had been given two months of living like a human just because he interfered with Gabriel's mission. As if Gabriel didn't interfere with every other mission assigned to anyone, ever. But his brothers had told him he wasn't welcome in heaven until he had some kind of human experience. So, working as a secretary in a law firm is what he'd chosen to do.

Castiel walked into the room, behind Jo and froze at the sight in front of him. Sitting behind a desk was none other than the most beautiful human Castiel had ever laid eyes on. He had short, sandy hair which Castiel immediately wanted to touch and the brightest, green eyes he'd ever seen on a human. Castiel swallowed. How was he supposed to work with this…this angel in front of him? The irony of what he'd just thought did not occur to him.

"Dean, this is Castiel Novak. He'll be your secretary for the next two months."

Jo's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hello Dean" he murmured.

Dean looked up at him and nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't look away. Neither did Castiel. Jo cleared her throat and continued.

"Okay, so I have to go, or I'll miss my flight. Miss you Dean. Good luck Castiel!"

She kissed dean on the top of his head, causing a flicker of emotion to flare up in Castiel. He took a moment to recognize it as jealousy.

Jo patted his arm and left with a small suitcase.

Castiel thought he might have been staring a bit longer than humans were accustomed to but Dean was staring back with those big green eyes and he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

By the end of the work day, Castiel thought Dean might just be the most perfect human ever created. He was funny and charming and kind and Castiel caught him staring more than once. Every time he caught him, Dean would blush red and Castiel would feel a flicker of delight.

Castiel observed all the humans around him but was mostly focussed on Dean. He found himself intrigued and often confused by the way they communicated. He looked up at the clock and noted that it was less than a minute until he finished working.

Dean noticed too. The instant the second hand reached the twelve Dean was out the door with barely a goodbye to Castiel. Castiel watched the door he'd disappeared out for a good minute with his head tilted quizzically before putting away the paperwork left out and stepping outside.

* * *

Castiel didn't know what possessed him to follow Dean home. He had originally planned on waiting by the side of the highway until it was time for work again but he just felt a need to be close to Dean. It scared him.

But now that he saw Dean's situation, he was very relieved that he had thought to check up on him.

Dean was being backed into an alleyway by a group of five guys and another two were following behind. Castiel followed quietly, not quite understanding what was going on. But when the men started beating up Dean, he forgot about all of that.

Dean was strong and able and two of the men were knocked out but numbers won out and Dean fell to the ground. Castiel was there in an instant, pressing his fingers to the forehead of the man responsible for breaking Dean's nose; he drained his life force away until he collapsed.

The other men turned on him; two of them drew out knives. Castiel snapped his fingers, manipulating the air around him and flicking the knives out of his attacker's hands. One of the men looked form him to the knives and then ran away. The others continued fighting. Two of the men launched themselves at him so Castiel shoved them into the wall and drained them. The other man tried to hit him from behind with a crowbar but Castiel turned the weapon around and the man was knocked out by his own hit.

Castiel turned his attention back to Dean, who was watching with wide, slightly unfocussed eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

Dean tried and failed to scramble away. That answered Castiel's question.

"What are you?" Dean spat.

Castiel felt like crying. He just wanted to help Dean, not scare him away.

"I am Castiel, I am your friend and I just want to help you."

Castiel reached for Dean's forehead, ignoring his squirming and absorbed all his injuries. Castiel felt a momentary flash of Dean's pain before repairing himself.

Dean felt the change and clambered to his feet. There was no disbelief or denial in his eyes. Dean must have history with the supernatural. The thought of Dean fighting demons with his eyes bright and guns blazing made Castiel shiver slightly.

"What did you do to me?" Dean demanded, checking himself for non-existent injuries.

"I healed you. Please, Dean, let me explain" with these words, Castiel pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead. He didn't flinch this time. He searched Dean's mind for less than a second, finding exactly where Dean wanted to go and then he took flight, landing in the middle of Dean's apartment.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Dean said. He'd sat through Castiel's story and when Castiel seemed shocked he believed it so quickly, he told his own.

"You are an actual fucking angel of the lord, who got dismissed from heaven for two months for breaking some weird angel rule and your being forced to live as a human because your brothers are dicks and you have never actually spoken to a human before today. And you have freaky angel mojo and you saved my fucking life. And you have wings but my puny human sensed are too dull to pick them up but I can see their fucking shadows on my living room wall where a fucking angel of the lord is standing. How can you have a last name anyway?"

This crude recollection was surprisingly accurate. Castiel sighed and explained that he had taken the last name, Novak, from a man in God's service. He then offered his own summary of Dean's story and Dean replied with.

"When you put it that way, I guess we're both pretty fucked up aren't we."

Castiel smiled at the warmth and understanding he could see in Dean's eyes. He licked his lips and watched as Dean followed the movement with a slightly hungry look in his eyes. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Are you going to send me away? I don't want to go away, Dean. I like you."

He hoped he didn't show just how much he liked Dean because he thought Dean might be uncomfortable if he knew.

"Of course not, Cas. I'll help you get through your time on Earth. I like you too, by the way." He added as an afterthought, then immediately turned bright red.

Castiel felt his heart lift at the nickname then he tilted his head in confusion. He hadn't done much research on human facial expressions but he was pretty sure the situation was not one that inspired blushing.

"Thank you Dean. You are different to other humans I've met."

That's when Castiel realized what the blush might have meant. He stepped forwards timidly.

"Dean, there is something I want to try. I have never tried it before so tell me if I do something wrong."

Castiel thought back to everything he'd ever learnt about human interactions. He was determined to get this right. He stepped forwards and hugged Dean. He felt Dean go stiff then relax into him. He could feel Dean's breathe on his neck and the sensation was almost intoxicating. He forced himself to half pull away from Dean so he could try the other thing he'd been yearning to do.

"There was one more thing." Cas said softly. Then he leant in slowly and brought his lips to Deans.

Castiel swore he could feel sparks of electricity crackle in the air. Michael had told him about human customs and how kissing and intimacy felt but he had never expected this. Time seemed to stand still. How had angels not discovered this before? He felt Dean's tongue brush his bottom lip and he moaned slightly.

When they finally pulled away, Dean smiled at him. It made his heart flutter wildly. Then his smile turned sad.

"Do you have to go away when your two months are over?"

Castiel didn't even have to think about his reply

"I'll stay as long as you want me to."

And the look on Dean's face made Castiel feel that he didn't need to fly to be in heaven.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Fuck, I should make you wear a suit more often." Dean said as he straightened Castiel's bowtie.

Castiel just smiled at him pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"Is there a particular occasion, Dean" Castiel asked. He had been very secretive about his and Cas' date.

"What, aren't I allowed to take my angel boyfriend out on a nice date without having my motives questioned?"

"We go on dates, Dean. You have been acting differently about this one."

"Okay, first of all, those are hardly dates. I mean, my brother comes along with us."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "I like Sam."

Dean chuckled slightly.

"You just can't resist his puppy dog eyes."

Castiel frowned slightly at this statement.

"How can Sam have puppy dog eyes? He is a human, not a puppy dog therefore he has human eyes. I am confused, Dean."

Dean laughed again and pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss before they made their way to the car.

"Don't ever change." He told Castiel. Castiel smiled.

"So where is Sam anyway?" Castiel inquired as Dean held the passenger door of the impala open for him.

"He's on a date with someone." Dean said as he got in the driver's seat. At Castiel's inquiring look, he continued. "He didn't say much about her except that she had dark hair, blue eyes and glasses and was fairly terrifying. He seemed pretty damn excited though."

"I hope it works out." Castiel replied.

* * *

Dean took Castiel to an upper class restaurant in the city. He knew Dean was up to something because Dean's usual idea of a date was ordering pizza and having sex on the kitchen counter.

This place was far too posh for Dean's liking. Castiel didn't say anything.

They enjoyed a nice dinner at the restaurant. Castiel didn't really need to eat but he liked to eat with Dean. Castiel smiled at Dean across the table and Dean smiled back but looked away quickly. He was sweating profusely and looked extremely nervous.

Castiel found him quite endearing in this state and then immediately felt bad for thinking that and instead worried what was wrong.

"Dean, are you alright. You look a bit…"

He left the sentence hanging. Dean looked up from his empty plate.

"No I'm fine, Cas. I just, um, well I have something to ask you." Dean shifted in his seat and then took a deep breath before continuing.

"Okay so here's the thing. I love you right, no don't interrupt, and I know you love me too. I mean you left heaven for me. And I feel like I'm probably not worth it but for whatever reason, you seem to think that I am. And I just wanted to say that I know what you've given up for me and I would never do anything to hurt you and I love you very much and…"

Dean took another deep breath.

"I just want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no-one else so, um, even though it's nothing compared to giving up heaven. Castiel…"

At this point, Dean had shifted to the very edge of his seat. He then got off the seat entirely and instead got down on one knee. He fumbled a bit with a small box he had retrieved from his pocket and said.

"Will you marry me?"

Castiel felt himself stop breathing. He loved Dean so much and he knew he wanted to stay with Dean forever but he never expected this. Dean looked so nervous and hopeful and scared all at once and Castiel just wanted to kiss that look right off his silly face. How could he possibly say no?

Castiel realized that Dean was still waiting. He was not entirely sure he could speak so instead he just nodded. He noticed that most the restaurant's other patrons were now staring at them so he cleared his throat.

"Yes"

The restaurant broke into applause.

* * *

Light years away, two angels looked down at the scene below them. One was handsome with dark hair and stiff posture. The other had honey coloured hair and was sucking on a lollypop. The one with the lollypop took the sweet from his mouth and said to the other one.

"I told you Michael. Cassie was never destined to meet his match in Heaven. He's so happy. It's nice to see, he hadn't been happy here for a while."

The other angel, Michael, replied.

"Yes, Gabriel. I hate to admit it but you're right. Castiel is certainly a special case and it is good to see our brother finally happy with the hunter."

Gabriel turned away from the scene at the restaurant and said to Michael.

"Don't you think he'll miss it though? I mean, he is an angel. How long will he be able to fit into a normal human life?"

Michael smiled.

"You are forgetting, brother, that this Dean Winchester is a hunter. He said he had given up the trade but humans are rarely so simple. I am sure Castiel and his new fiancé will have an exciting and full life along with the brother and whoever he chooses."

"I hope so." Gabriel replied. "Castiel is not only my brother but my friend. I wish only the best for him"

Gabriel returned his lollypop to his mouth and both arch-angels turned to the scene below them where Castiel and Dean were beginning their new life together.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. The briefly mentioned girl who is on a date with Sam is my original Character but she is not relevant to this story. **


End file.
